


All-Nighter

by cuppateadeer



Category: SOKO Stuttgart | Stuttgart Homicide
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just tooth rotting fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppateadeer/pseuds/cuppateadeer
Summary: Rico war die ganze Nacht im Büro. Jo weckt ihn auf. Martina kann es immer noch nicht ganz glauben.
Relationships: Rico Sander/Joachim "Jo" Stoll
Kudos: 3





	All-Nighter

Vorsichtig schob Jo die Tür zum IT-Raum auf, zwei Kaffeetassen balancierend, und schielte hinein.

Rico schlief tief und fest. Seinen Kopf auf die Arme gelegt, war er halb über seine Tastatur gebreitet, der Mund leicht geöffnet, die Haare zerzaust. Jo lächelte. Sein Freund hatte gestern Abend mal wieder beschlossen, dass ein All-Nighter zur Lösung dieses Falles unabkömmlich war, und so hatte Jo ihn gestern Abend im Präsidium zurückgelassen und die Nacht schweren Herzens allein verbracht, ohne den inzwischen so gewohnten warmen Körper neben ihm.

„Hey, Großer“, murmelte er und schob sich nun ganz durch die Tür. Er stellte die Kaffeetassen auf dem Tisch ab und strich über Ricos zerzausten schwarzen Schopf. „Guten Morgen. Zeit zum Aufwachen.“

Rico brummte. Er hob den Kopf weit genug von seinen Armen, dass Jo sich einen schnellen Kuss abholen konnte, und sank dann wieder zurück auf seine Tastatur. Jo grinste und wedelte den Kaffeeduft in Ricos Richtung, in der Hoffnung, dass ihn das ein wenig aufwecken würde.

Martinas Gesicht erschien in der Tür. „Guten Morgen“, sagte sie leise. „War er wieder die ganze Nacht hier?“ Jo nickte. Er lehnte sich neben Rico gegen den Tisch. „Gibts was neues?“, fragte er an Martina gewandt.

Die schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich. Ich habe Frau Schröder für heute Vormittag noch mal zur Vernehmung herbestellt. Hat Rico denn was rausgefunden?“

Bei der Erwähnung seines Namens regte sich Rico leicht, aber nur um den Kopf anzuheben und ihn einige Zentimeter weiter auf Jos Oberschenkel zu betten. Jo vergrub seine Finger in Ricos Haaren, was Rico mit einem zufriedenen Brummen quittierte.

Martina beobachtete das Ganze mit einem ungläubigen Lächeln. Kopfschüttelnd sah sie Jo an. „Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie du das hingekriegt hast.“

Jo grinste und zuckte die Achseln. „Ich kanns halt.“


End file.
